Problem: In triangle $ABC$, $\angle ABC = 90^\circ$ and $AD$ is an angle bisector.  If $AB = 90,$ $BC = x$, and $AC = 2x - 6,$ then find the area of $\triangle ADC$. Round your answer to the nearest integer.
First, we shall sketch! [asy]
pair A, B, C, D;
A = (0,90);
B = (0,0);
C = (56,0);
D = (56*90/(90+106),0);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
label("$A$", A, NW);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, NE);
label("$90$", (A + B)/2, W);
label("$x$", (B + C)/2, S);
label("$2x-6$", (A + C)/2, NE);
draw(rightanglemark(A,B,C,90));
[/asy] The first step is to find $x.$ To do this, we simply plug into the Pythagorean Theorem: \begin{align*}
AB^2 + BC^2 &= AC^2 \\
90^2 + x^2 &= (2x - 6)^2 \\
8100 + x^2 &= 4x^2 - 24x + 36 \\
0 &= 3x^2 - 24x - 8064 \\
0 &= x^2 - 8x - 2688 \\
0 &= (x - 56)(x + 48).
\end{align*} The factorization is a little tricky, especially with a large constant term like $-2688,$ but it helps noticing that $2688$ is close to $52^2 = 2704,$ and the $-8x$ term indicates that our factors that multiply to $-2688$ have to be close. That helps narrow our search greatly.

In any case, clearly $x = -48$ is extraneous, so we have that $x = 56.$ Therefore, we have $AC = 106$ and $BC = 56.$ (Did you know that $28:45:53$ is a Pythagorean triple?)

Now, to find the area of $\triangle ADC$ is straightforward. First, clearly the height to base $DC$ is $90,$ so we only really need to find $DC.$ Here we use the Angle Bisector Theorem: \begin{align*}
\frac{BD}{DC} &= \frac{AB}{AC}\\
\frac{BD}{DC} &= \frac{90}{106} = \frac{45}{53}\\
1 + \frac{BD}{DC} &= 1 + \frac{45}{53}\\
\frac{BD + DC}{DC} = \frac{BC}{DC} &= \frac{98}{53}\\
\frac{56}{DC} &= \frac{98}{53}\\
DC &= \frac{53}{98} \cdot 56 = \frac{212}{7}.
\end{align*}

Our area is $\frac{1}{2} \cdot 90 \cdot \frac{212}{7} = 1362\frac{6}{7} \approx \boxed{1363}.$